Producers Guild of America Award
}} The Producers Guild of America Award was originally established in 1990 by the Producers Guild of America as the Golden Laurel Awards, created by PGA Treasurer Joel Freeman with the support of Guild President Leonard Stern, in order to honor the visionaries who produce and execute motion picture and television product. The ceremony has been hosted each year by celebrity host/presenters, including Nick Clooney, Michael Douglas, Robert Guillaume, James Earl Jones, Jack Lemmon, Shirley MacLaine, Garry Marshall, Walter Matthau, Ronald Reagan, Marlo Thomas, Grant Tinker, and Ted Turner, among others. Ceremonies Producers of the Year Awards *''' Denotes a film that also won a corresponding Academy Award Film winners Best Theatrical Motion Picture * '1989: ''Driving Miss Daisy * :by producers Lili Fini Zanuck and Richard D. Zanuck * 1990: Dances with Wolves * :by producers Jim Wilson and Kevin Costner * 1991: The Silence of the Lambs * :by producers Edward Saxon, Kenneth Utt, and Ron Bozman * 1992: ''The Crying Game'' :by producer Stephen Woolley * 1993: Schindler's List * :by producers Branko Lustig, Gerald R. Molen, and Steven Spielberg * 1994: Forrest Gump * :by producers Wendy Finerman, Charles Newirth, Steve Starkey, and Steve Tisch * 1995: ''Apollo 13'' :by producers Brian Grazer and Todd Hallowell * 1996: The English Patient * :by producer Saul Zaentz * 1997: Titanic * :by producers James Cameron and Jon Landau * 1998: ''Saving Private Ryan'' :by producers Steven Spielberg, Allison Lyon Segan, Bonnie Curtis, Ian Bryce, Mark Gordon, and Gary Levinsohn * 1999: American Beauty * :by producers Bruce Cohen and Dan Jinks * 2000: Gladiator * :by producers Branko Lustig and Douglas Wick * 2001: ''Moulin Rouge!'' :by producers Fred Baron, Martin Brown, and Baz Luhrmann * 2002: Chicago * :by producers Martin Richards * 2003: The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * :by producers Peter Jackson, Barrie M. Osborne, and Fran Walsh * 2004: ''The Aviator'' :by producers Graham King and Michael Mann * 2005: ''Brokeback Mountain'' :by producers Diana Ossana and James Schamus * 2006: ''Little Miss Sunshine'' :by producers Albert Berger, David T. Friendly, Peter Saraf, Marc Turtletaub, and Ron Yerxa * 2007: No Country for Old Men * :by producers Scott Rudin, Joel Coen, and Ethan Coen * 2008: Slumdog Millionaire * :by producer Christian Colson * 2009: The Hurt Locker * :by producers Kathryn Bigelow, Mark Boal, Nicolas Chartier, and Greg Shapiro * 2010: The King's Speech * :by producers Iain Canning, Emile Sherman, and Gareth Unwin * 2011: The Artist * :by producer Thomas Langmann * 2012: Argo * :by producers Grant Heslov, Ben Affleck, and George Clooney * 2013: 12 Years a Slave * (TIE) :by producers Anthony Katagas, Jeremy Kleiner, Steve McQueen, Brad Pitt, and Dede Gardner :Gravity'' (TIE)' :by producers Alfonso Cuarón and David Heyman * '''2014: ''Birdman *''' :by producers Alejandro G. Iñárritu, John Lesher, and James W. Skotchdopole * '''2015: ''The Big Short :by producers Brad Pitt, Dede Gardner, and Jeremy Kleiner * 2016: ''La La Land'' :by producers Fred Berger, Jordan Horowitz, and Marc Platt * 2017: The Shape of Water * :by producers Guillermo del Toro and J. Miles Dale Best Animated Motion Picture * 2005: Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * :by producers Claire Jennings and Nick Park * 2006: ''Cars'' :by producer Darla K. Anderson * 2007: Ratatouille * :by producer Brad Lewis * 2008: WALL-E * :by producer Jim Morris * 2009: '' Up'' * :by producer Jonas Rivera * 2010: Toy Story 3 * :by producer Darla K. Anderson * 2011: '' The Adventures of Tintin'' :by producer Peter Jackson, Steven Spielberg, and Kathleen Kennedy * 2012: ''Wreck-It Ralph'' :by producer Clark Spencer * 2013: Frozen * :by producer Peter Del Vecho * 2014: ''The Lego Movie'' :by producer Dan Lin * 2015: Inside Out * :by producer Jonas Rivera * 2016: Zootopia * :by producer Clark Spencer * 2017: Coco * :by producer Darla K. Anderson Stanley Kramer Award Since 2002, this award has been given for films that "illuminate provocative social issues" * 2002: ''I Am Sam'' :by producers Jessie Nelson, Barbara Hall, Edward Zwick, Marshall Herskovitz, and Richard Solomon * 2003: ''Antwone Fisher'' :by producers Todd Black, Randa Haines, and Denzel Washington * 2004: ''In America'' :by producers Jim Sheridan and Arthur Lappin * 2005: Hotel Rwanda (TIE) :by producer Terry George :Voces inocentes (Innocent Voices)'' (TIE)''' :by producer Lawrence Bender * '''2006: ''Good Night, and Good Luck. :by producer Grant Heslov * 2007: ''An Inconvenient Truth'' :by producers Lawrence Bender, Scott Z. Burns, and Laurie David * 2008: ''The Great Debaters'' :by producers Todd Black, Kate Forte, Joe Roth, and Oprah Winfrey * 2009: ''Milk'' :by producers Dan Jinks and Bruce Cohen * 2010: ''Precious'' :by producers Lee Daniels, Sarah Siegel-Magness, and Gary Magness * 2011: Sean Penn :first person to receive a Stanley Kramer Award * 2012: ''In the Land of Blood and Honey'' :by producers Angelina Jolie, Graham King, and Timothy Headington * 2013: ''Bully'' (2011, released in the US in 2012) :by producers Cynthia Lowen, Lee Hirsch, and Cindy Waitt * 2014: ''Fruitvale Station'' :by producers Forest Whitaker and Nina Yang Bongiovi * 2015: ''The Normal Heart'' :by producers Scott Ferguson and Alexis Martin Woodall * 2016: ''The Hunting Ground'' :by producer Amy Ziering * 2017: ''Loving'' :by producers Ged Doherty, Colin Firth, et al. * 2018: ''Get Out'' :by producers Sean McKittrick, Jason Blum, Edward H. Hamm Jr., and Jordan Peele Television winners Best Episodic Comedy Best Episodic Drama Best Long-Form Television References External links * Official PGA website * TheHollywoodReporter: 2008 Nominees Category:Producers Guild of America Awards